


Fans

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: LadyNoir is canon, and all of Paris knows that Nino Lahiffe is the reason why.Run, Nino, run!





	Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norakwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norakwami/gifts).



> norakwami asked:
> 
> “Kid,” Jagged Stone said with a disbelieving chuckle, “I've dealt with crazy fans before, but yours make mine look like puppies.”

“I don’t even know what I did,” a despairing Nino mumbled as another screaming fanboy attempted to fling himself over the fence. “I mean, it wasn’t THAT big of a deal—”

“Wasn’t that big?” The rocker said as he and his manager ushered the DJ into his limo. “You publically admitted to being responsible for LadyNoir!”

Nino gritted his teeth. “I’m starting to hate that ship name,” he growled as the engine started.

Jagged pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “Look, little dude,” he said. “If I’d known about Marinette’s… ‘side job’ when I hired you, I’d definitely have hired more security.” He opened his eyes, leaned forward, and grinned, elbows on his knees. “So,” he said. “She finally hooked up with the boy from the photos?”


End file.
